Ever After
by the.lady.dragona
Summary: Yami doesn't believe in magic, but it's there, he just can't see it. When he finds a magic book in his fathers study all hell breaks loose as two opposing groups fight for his loyalty. Yaoi, YYY and others
1. The Meeting

Hey everyone! I gotta let you all know that any author notes are very important when I write, especially with this story. If there is something up here or at the bottom please take the time to read it! I know it's a pain. Trust me. I don't normally read the notes unless it looks interesting but this is important. I'm not the type of writer to put random retardedness up here. I am a serious kind of writer.

I'm going to be using A LOT of different mythical/fictional creatures in this story, and most of them are coming from my own imagination for the appearances and such and I will be posting explanations of any creature if you don't understand so just ask me.

Many of the Yugioh characters are NOT human and don't bug me about what I chose for them to be. I have my reasons.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, D&D, or any of the creature types mentioned.

A Fairy Tale

The Meeting

The school bell for Domino High rings, and the students file out, completely unaware of what is about to transpire in the basement. Two ugly, greenish–brown creatures slink into the school through the front entrance. Their knuckles almost dragging the ground. The students pass by them and some even pass right through them, with out even knowing.

"Hey, Grub, " One of them says. "do ya' think wha' Goblin King says true? T'at magic humans don' exist no more?" The Goblin, known as Grub, looks at his partner.

He shrugs. "How do I know? All I know is, I haven' felt human look a me fer long time." The short conversation ends as they make their way down the basement steps. Not that any conversations among goblins last very long. They are not know for having long attention spans, or much intelligence.

Creatures of all kinds filled the basement of the school. Goblins, Fairy's Elves, even a troll came. A tall, slender, human looking creature stood at the front of the room. This is an Elf, in fact, to be more precise, the king of the Elves, Nazeal.

"Welcome, brethren. I apologize for calling a meeting so suddenly, and in a place such as this," He didn't even get to finish his introduction when the goblin king spoke up. "Get to point, Elf." The elf king clears his throat. Obviously annoyed. "Very well. As many of you know, there is one magic book left that has yet to be accounted for. We believe it to be in the hands of a human, but, of course, only a magical human could open and read it. Despite that fact, there have been many search parties sent out through out the world to look for the book, because if it fell into the wrong hands our entire existence could be in danger. A few days ago one of those search parties sent intelligence to my people informing us that they had located the book." At this there were many murmurs through out the gathering.

They had been looking for this book for centuries. It all started when wizards, humans who knew how to control magic, began turning against one another in attempt to gain power. The magic counsel, made up of the leaders of the various races, decided the fighting needed to come to an end, but when the wizards proved to be to powerful to stop by normal means, the counsel began finding and locking away all books on magic and the magic races hid away, in order to protect themselves. Eventually the wizards either died of old age, or killed each other, and with no magic books available, humans, with their short memories and life spans, began to forget all about magic. It was only after it was to late that the other races discovered that one book was missing.

The elf king held up his hand to silence the group. "Now listen. The book is believed to be in a human house, but my spies have determined that they have no idea what it is. We will collect the book tonight while the house sleeps." They began to make plans to steal the book, but on the outskirts of town, in a large mansion, a young man is searching his fathers study for something interesting to read and comes across a large, leather-bound, book with strange symbols carved into the front and what he doesn't know, is that the book he is holding will change the way he sees the world, forever.

-oOOo-

Well that was short. Sorry. The next chapter will be longer. Promise. Yami will also be making his first real appearance next chapter!

Note!: I have about 4 different fics just sitting on my computer, most of them only have about 2 chapters so far, but I love them all. So! Because it is hard 2 focus on all of them at once I've decided to post what I have and work on the most popular one. If you have a preference you better review, or it might just end up getting neglected for awhile. And I will be posting this on all my fics.

Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks again!


	2. There's No Such Thing As Magic

Chapter 2! Woot!

Hmm….. I'm kinda sad… so far I don't plan to have any goblins in this chapter… but they are my favorite race of characters to write so far! They are so stupid. Hehe :)

Also I am sorry about how long it's taking me to write ALL my works. I'm afraid that I have horrible writers block AND my head won't stop coming up with new ideas. Thank god I don't act on most of them… other wise I would never get anything done! ;_;

A Fairy Tale

There's No Such Thing as Magic

A young man looked out the window, quite bored. He was bored everyday in fact. School was to easy for him. The boy was considered a genius among his classmates and the teachers, but really, he just had a lot of free time to study and read. He didn't have a job, and his parents didn't expect anything of him except for good grades.

His blood-red eyes drifted over to the large, analog, clock above the white board. He sighed quietly. Ten more minutes of educational hell.

Yami drummed his fingers on the desk, hoping to pass the time. But it only caused the teacher to give him a dirty look for disrupting. Yami glared right back. He was unafraid of authority.

The teacher seemed to give up on their glaring contest when she noticed the time and asked the students to pass up the assignment they were supposed to be working on. Yami had finished in the first five of the thirty minutes allowed.

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of the school day. Yami quickly gathered his stuff and rushed out of the room and soon, out the building. He was in no mood to get caught in the 'after school rush', but as soon as he was safely outside the school grounds he slowed to a leisurely stroll. He was in no hurry, it wasn't like anyone terribly important waited for him at home.

The boys parents were off on a three-month vacation in Europe. Yami snorted. His parents were always gone. The boys father was a self-made billionaire and his mother an actress. He was used to them not being home.

Normally he wasn't allowed to walk home. When his parents were in town they would insist that he take the family's private limo. It wasn't always that way though.

It started when he was in elementary school. A couple of bullies had cornered him and tried to steal his cell phone, Yami was the only kid in the fourth grade with a phone and they were jealous, but he had won the fight with little more then a few scratches. To bad Serena, Yamis mother, had been very protective of him at that time and had freaked out about the incident. She had transferred him to a different school and from then on had forced him to take a limo to and from school. Luckily for Yami that the servants were on his side when it came to this matter and kept their lips tightly shut about his walks home.

Besides, he enjoyed his daily walk home from school. It probably helped that he lived in the 'nice' part of town that had large parks, tall trees, and fancy flora. Yami stopped when he noticed a baby bird on the sidewalk. It had obviously fallen from its nest. He smiled softly at the baby and scooped it into his hands. It could die if left on the sidewalk. Yami lifted it to a safe place on a low-hanging branch.

"There. Your safe now." He whispered and continued on his way. The walk was uneventful as usual, but Yami had always felt calmed and at ease in nature. Being in the big concrete city didn't go well with him. If Yami had his way, he would tear down the tall buildings, and smash all the cars to nothing but useless hunks of metal. They made to much noise.

The crimson-eyed youth stopped in front of a pair of overly large gates. The black metal twisted and curled to form intricate patterns. Large brick walls surrounded the European style house past the gates. Next to the gate was an electronic key-pad. Yami typed in the code and pressed his thumb into the scanner.

Ahknemkhanen, Yamis' father, had spared no expense on security for the house and surrounding grounds, nor anything else for that matter.

The gates silently swung inward, allowing him in. Yami walked casually up the long walk to the front of the house, if it could be called a house!

The better described mansion stood in the middle of the extensive property. With large trees decorating the lawn haphazardly and a small lake off to the side of the house where white and black swans swam peacefully and old willows hung over the water. The house itself was magnificent. It was made in an old European style and was built when Yamis' family had first settled in Japan. It rose three stories above the ground.

Yami waved to one of the many window washers. He liked all their hired help. Many of they had served his family for a long time.

He unlocked the large, wooden, front doors and slipped inside. The front hall was massive with white marble flooring and various doors leading to various places. A long red carpet met the feet of all who entered. It spread the length of the hall and continued up the grand staircase at the end of the room. The ceilings were high with many paintings of long dead relatives or 'contributors' to the Sennen family wealth

Yami made his way up the ornate staircase, toward his room which was located on the second story.

He made his way toward the back of the house. Yamis' room overlooked the back yard and the forest beyond that. An elderly lady came bustling in his direction.

"Good afternoon, Martha." He said. She was his all around caretaker. When Yami was a kid she had been his nanny. The plump woman had always been more of a mother to him than his birth mother. She smiled at the youth. "And a good afternoon to you to! How was school? No bullies I presume?" She gave him a wink and Yami grinned. "School was fine. And you know that I can hold my own. I'm not an eighth degree black belt for nothing!" They both laughed a little.

"Well dinner should be ready in a few hours. I'll call you when it's time to eat. Where should I look for you?" It was common knowledge that it could take hours to find anyone in this gigantic house. "The library, I think. I have an essay in Literature History due at the end of the week and I would like to get a start on it." The old woman nodded with approval and left down the hall Yami had just came from. Yami continued on his way to his bedroom. He needed to drop off his stuff before he went to the library, and yes, the Sennen family had their own library. Yamis' father was a very studious man. They had original copies of almost all the famous literary works and many obscure research journals. In fact Yami had at one time looked up to see how the Domino Public Library compared to his. Lets just say, there WAS no comparison. He had always known that there were perks for being fabulously wealthy.

Yamis' room was located at the end of a short hall. Yamis' childhood pictures adorned the walls. The doors were made of dark cherry oak with golden handles and hinges. Yami stepped inside, shutting the doors behind himself.

The room was large and dark, even when the lights were on. Black carpet with dark purple swirling clouds adorned the floor (think shadow realm). The walls were the same dark purple from the carpet with a black ceiling. The room looked more like a study with a bed then a bedroom. Comfortable couches and chairs were arranged around the room. The dark color scheme present on the furniture. A few chairs and a couch were in a semicircle around the large fireplace. All the wood, from Yamis' desk down to the bed legs, were made of the same dark cherry on the doors. Yamis' desk, which sat between two large bookcases, was neat and tidy. The overly expensive computer was in sleep mode, it whirled quietly. A flat screen TV hung from the wall in front of a magnificent king-size bed. The bed was adorned in red silk sheets and comforter. Multiple black pillows leaned against the headboard.

Yami kicked off his shoes and threw his bag on the bed. He hated his school uniform and wanted out of it as soon as possible. Yami pulled the shirt and jacket off as he walked, tossing them to the ground. He quickly looked through his closet for something more comfortable to wear. Yami pulled out a tight red tank top that would show off his muscles, black leather pants, and multiple belts that hung loosely from his hips.

After changing, Yami grabbed his flash-drive and the instructions for the essay and headed to the library.

The library was just as massive and grand as the rest of the mansion. This was where Yamis' father held meetings, entertained guests, and did his research. The library was two stories tall, winding staircases connected the two floors. Marble covered the floors and walls, and large windows gave the place an open feel.

Yami slipped casually through the rows upon rows of bookcases, all of them needing ladders to reach the upper-most shelves. The library was cleaned daily, to keep the thousands of works clean and in good condition.

Yami mostly just browsed around. He still wasn't sure what he wanted to write his essay on. Yami glanced at the winding staircase, normally he wasn't allowed up there if his father wasn't home, but who would know? Besides, he father kept all the best research material in his study, on the second floor.

He slowly climbed the stairs, keeping an eye our for any maids or house personal, Yami knew that if they told his father then he would be in huge trouble.

The upstairs was quite a bit smaller the lower floor. It only held his fathers personal works and all his research. His study was also up here.

Yami walked to the back of the room. Running his fingers along the spines of the books. Reading was one of his secret pastimes. Even his parents didn't know, not that they paid much attention most of the time anyway.

Yami stopped in his tracks as he rounded a corner and came face to face with the door to his fathers study. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, but the real surprise was that the door was slightly ajar. This was extremely strange. He father never left his study unlocked, let alone open! Yami had never been in there but according to his mother, and a few loose-lipped servants, his father had priceless books, journals, and even a few ancient artifacts in his study.

Yami looked around and made sure the coast was clear before he silently slipped into the open door.

The room was surprisingly bland. It reminded Yami of a lawyers office. A large oak desk sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by shelves of books. The desk was covered in stacks of papers and tattered books.

He walked around the desk examining the contents of the shelves. Most of the books were in foreign languages, the origins of which eluded Yami. One book in particular caught his eye. It was large and bound in leather. It was also perhaps the most intact book in his fathers study. Small jewels adorned the surface and the gold designs were flawless! In fact, if Yami didn't know any better he would think the book was brand new!

Yami pulled the book from it's place and laid it in the desk. A small lock kept the book closed, but there was no obvious way to open it. Only an engraved design that Yami had never seen before. No buttons, or key-holes, though.

Yami reached down and just lightly brushed the engraving with his fingertips. He yelped and jumped back when the latch simply popped open. He reached out cautiously and tried to lock the book once more, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find a way to keep the book locked. It just kept popping open on it's own!

Yami panicked, grabbing the book, and rushed from his fathers study. Firmly shutting the door behind himself. He rushed down the stairs, eager to get as far from his fathers study as possible, but froze in his tracks at the bottom when he spotted their most senior butler.

The old man was stern and very devoted to Ahknemkhanen. He gave Yami a fierce glare. "Now why would you be on the libraries second floor? You know your father doesn't like it when you snoop around in his stuff."

Yami glared right back. Who was this old coot to patronize him? "I was doing research for a school paper, on ancient literature. I figure I will have a better chance at a good grade if I use some of our oldest resources."

The old man humped. "Well when Master Sennen comes home and he finds something out of place, we know who to blame now don't we?"

Yami chose not to answer this and left for a more secluded place of the library, checking to make sure the butler wasn't following him first.

He plopped down in a comfy chair and proceeded to examine his new interest. Secretly wondering if he would even be able to read it. At first the text on the front made no sense. "Odi̱gós Oi mágoi" (1) He murmured. Yami gasped as the words on the cover began to morph into legible text. Yami closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them the words were in Japanese

"The Magicians Guide?" Why would his father have something like this? The man didn't even like sci-fi movies, let alone books about magic.

Yami was not raised on fairy tails or any kind of belief in the supernatural. His father considered it nonsense and a waste of time. He didn't even have religion.

Although Yami himself was a very logical person and had no qualms with his upbringing, he had always enjoyed myths, legends, and fairy tails.

Yami flipped through the book, finding all sorts of diagrams of creatures and plants he had never seen. Also finding detailed descriptions of spells and their uses. He soon realized the book was organized in degrees of difficulty. He decided to begin in the front, which seemed to be the most logical place.

'The Binding Charm, as its name suggests, this is a charm to bind, or stop, a person or creature. 'Kante tous Desmostis' (2) is the verbal incantation, and also the weakest form of the spell.'

Yami stopped reading. Was this book for real? He wasn't sure if he should actually try this. After all, magic wasn't real… Was it?

-oOOo-

Geez! Took me long enough! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

The title of the book is what I got when I typed 'The magicians' Guide' into Google translator. It's supposed to be Greek, but you never know with the internet…. So verbal versions of the spells are going to be in Greek. I will give English translations at the end of chapters.

Make them bound


	3. Trouble

Chapter three is here! I'm so happy that this story is finally getting reviews! I had been debating on whether or not to stop working on this for awhile, mostly because I lost inspiration. But I was finally able to get my thoughts sorted out and give you this chapter!

Thanks the reviewers:

Monkey Girl xD

s2Teennovelist – Your review really made me smile, I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks this is kinda interesting. I really appreciate your long review!

A Fairy Tale

Trouble

Yami had become so absorbed in his new book that he didn't notice how much time was going by. He was only pulled from his seclusion when a familiar voice called his name. "It's dinner time, Yami."

He looked up, surprised. "Already?" Martha laughed.

"Well it is 6:30." She was smiling. When Yami wasn't studying, he had his nose buried in a book.

Yami stood and stretched, trying to get his muscles used to moving again. "What's for dinner?"

"Well, seeing as your parents aren't home, I thought you might want something simple, so I had the cook make burgers." Yami grinned at the old woman. She knew him better then his own parents most of the time "You know what they say, the way to a mans heart is through his stomach."

She shook her head at him as they left the library. "As far as I'm concerned, your not a man yet. No matter how often Mr. and Mrs. Sennen leave you to fend for yourself."

"I'm not on my own. I have you and the rest of the staff."

Martha shook her head again. "Servants and nurses are no substitutes for actual parents." Yami decided not to say anything more. It was no use arguing with her. He knew she was right.

Yami took a seat at the kitchen counter as Martha served him a large plate of burgers. "Looks like Maurice went over board on the food…" He mumbled. Said cook looked up from a recipe book. "Well you are a growing boy! I can't have Mr. Sennen saying we didn't feed you." Maurice winked and went about cleaning up the kitchen.

Yami downed a few burgers before he became to full to eat anymore. He might be a teenage boy, but he didn't have a bottomless stomach like Maurice liked to think. Yami stayed in the kitchen for awhile to help Maurice clean up, and to have a bit of conversation. By the time everything was clean, the sun had set and it was getting late.

"I better head off to bed, I might not have school tomorrow, but I'm kinda sleepy." Yami had other reasons to want to leave though. He had just remembered the Magicians Guide and wanted to look it over a bit more. He picked up the book and headed for the door.

"All right, I'll see you in the morning then." Said Maurice as Yami left the kitchen.

Yami glanced at his watch as he made his way to his room. It was later then he though, 10:36. 'Wow. I lost track of time fast.'

Yami froze. Something was not right. He strained to hear anything out of place. He had almost given up when he heard a voice. "It's got to be around here somewhere. Lord Nazeal said it would be in the room with many books."

Yami hid behind a large statue. People were in his house uninvited, and from the sound of it, they were headed to the library.

He snuck through the dark halls toward the library, careful to stay quite a ways behind them. Yami vaguely wondered what they could be looking for in the library. Sure they had priceless books there, but they had passed multiple paintings and vases that could easily fetch three to five times more then any book.

Yami tried to get a good look at the intruders, but the halls were to dark to see more then silhouettes of them. But he could tell they were tall, and quite slender. The perfect bodies for thieves.

Yami waited outside the library for a little before following them in. He knew the library like the back of his hand. He would have the advantage here.

Yami hid behind bookcases and continued to follow them, waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack them.

They climbed up the stairs to the second floor, and still Yami followed silently.

"Is this it, Tonnin?" A female voice asked as they came to the door to Mr. Sennen's study.

"I believe so." There was a small glow and the door swung open. Yamis' jaw dropped. He was certain he had shut the door tight when he left. It should have been locked!

Yami waited for the outside the study. He would ambush them when they left.

They made quick work of the study.

"Where is it?"

"You don't think they figured out what it is, do you?"

"Of course not! The mages of old killed each other in their petty quarrels! We have researched and the only descendants left are kept under close observation. The book has to be here!"

Yami looked down at the book in his hands. 'Could they be looking for this book? I think they mentioned something about mages? Are they implying magic exists! No! Of course not. It has to be code for something. Magic isn't real.' But the he remember the glowing that had seemingly unlocked the study. Well he supposed trying that first spell from the book, The Binding Charm, couldn't hurt. What had it said again? 'I think I remember reading that I have to have the person in my sight.'

Yami peaked around the corner. One of them had just bend down behind his fathers desk, but the other, the male, was standing beside it. In plain sight. The light of the moon gave the room a creepy look. He took a deep breath. "Kante tous Desmostis." (1) He whispered. Yami felt a strange tingling through his entire body.

The male instantly became ridged and the female stood up quickly. She was looking in his direction.

"Who is there!" She yelled as her partner fell over, stiff as a board. Yami ran for it, to freaked out to try the spell on the girl. He raced through the library, not sure where he was going to go. He wasn't thinking right at the moment. He had just shattered his very views of the world and his head was spinning. The spell had actually worked.

Yami had almost reached the library door when he heard someone behind him. And a familiar phrase was yelled. "Kante tous Desmostis!" Yamis' entire body instantly became like stone. He fell face first onto the floor, The Magicians Guide still clutched in his hands.

He felt someone roll him over. It was the girl. "I thought I felt a presence following us through this house. And look here, just the thing we were looking for." Her partner came up beside her.

"What the hell happened? Was it this kid that put the binding spell on me?" She nodded.

"Great! Now we have to take him back to Lord Nazeal."

Yami was panicking. He couldn't move and now these weird people were going to kidnap him. But he didn't get a chance to try to think of a way out of this before The girl said something. "Ypnos." (2) Yami instantly began to feel drowsy. He was losing consciousness.

Yami fought against it at first, but the exhaustion was to strong and his vision faded into darkness.

-oOOo-

Well that was much shorter then the last chapter, but if I kept going then it would be waaaaaay to long for my liking, and besides, I wanted to give you guys a nice cliffhanger. :)

(1) - Make then bound

(2) - Sleep

Please Review!


	4. Confusion

Yo! I'm back and with more inspiration then ever! Please enjoy chapter four!

Thanks to the reviewers:

s2Teennovelist – Haha. Don't worry much about the OC's, they aren't involved much in the plot or anything major. I just needed some extra characters.

Monkey Girl xD

A Fairy Tale

Confusion

Yami awoke with a splitting headache and a sore back and neck. He felt like hell. Yami groaned and looked up, but everything was black. Confused, he looked side to side. Still darkness. Panicking, Yami tried to stand, only to find his hands and feet were bound.

'O.k. Yami. Just stay calm. There has to be a logical reason for this.' Yami stayed still for a moment trying to figure out what was going on. Only after being calm for a moment did he realize a strange feeling on his face, almost like cloth. Yami scrunched up his face a few times and in various ways. Every time he did so, he could make out a little bit of light. This could only mean one thing. He was blind folded.

'Well this is just great. I'm tied up AND blind folded. At least I still have my clothes on, or this would be really concerning.' Yami was broken from his thoughts by the sound of foot steps. He looked in the direction of the noise and sat up as tall as he could. He might be tied up, but he couldn't show any form of weakness.

"What in the world?" Said an elderly voice. "I can't believe they tied you up like that. You'd think you were a blood thirsty savage." The blind fold was removed and Yami blinked in the bright sunlight. When Yami was finally able to look around he found an old man sitting cross legged in front of him.

The old man extended his hand to Yami, but he gave the old man a wary look.

"What? Is it not customary for humans to shake hands when meeting someone new?"

Yami scowled. "Excuse me for ignoring pleasantries, but you would be wary of people to if you had woken up in a strange place after being taken from your home." The old man gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about that. Kidnapping you was not in the plan. But as I'm aware, plans rarely go the way you planned them to. You must be hungry. Would you like some food before I take you to see King Nazeal?" The old man stood. He couldn't be more then an inch or two taller the Yami himself.

Yami shook his head. "No, thank you. My parents raised me not to accept food from strangers." The old man laughed.

"Well aren't you the witty one? I might enjoy a word game or two, but Nazeal is all business. I suggest you keep you tongue in check when in his presence. You already have everything possible against you. Better not make it one more."

Yami was now glaring at the old man. "I haven't done anything! What does this 'King' have against me!"

The old man sighed as he helped Yami to his feet. "You are a human. The elves hold long lasting grudges against your kind. But don't worry about that. I will explain everything to you after you meet the king."

Yami continued to scowl. He was very confused and he didn't like being confused. So what if he was human? It wasn't like these people weren't either.

"Come along now. Nazeal is waiting." Yami was about to protest that his feet were tied up and he couldn't possibly walk. But he tried to take a step forward and found his feet magically untied. Yami stumbled a little and almost fell over when the old man caught him. "Watch out. The sleeping spell is still affecting you. You might feel a little dizzy at first." Yami held on to him to steady himself and the old man helped him begin walking.

Yami took a good look at the room they were in for the first time. It looked like a storage room of some sort. The floors were dirt and the walls smooth wood. They left through a cloth flap that reached the floor.

Yami stopped just outside the room. He was even more confused now. He had been expecting to be inside, but instead, found himself in the middle of a forest. Trees larger then any he had ever seen rose up around him. Sunlight shaded by leaves bathed the entire place in green light. Yami felt as if he had walked into a dream.

"I know it's nice to sight see, but we need to keep moving." Yami, still holding on to the old man, stumbled forward. He glanced behind to see that the room he had just been in was actually inside a huge tree.

"My name is Solomon Mouto, by the way. I know you are not exactly trusting of me, but you are going to need my help when dealing with the king. So I would suggest at least trying to be pleasant." The old man winked at him

Yami had never liked being told what to do, even by his own parents. He wasn't some child. But he figured he might as well try to make some allies, even if he didn't like them. "I am Yami Sennen. Why would a 'king' listen to an old man like you?"

Solomon pouted, but his graying purple eyes sparkled with laughter. "Because I am older the he is and have much more wisdom. Youth should listen to their elders." He winked again.

"Surely you know that with age does not necessarily come wisdom. I've known plenty of old people that are far from being wise." Solomon laughed.

"You are quite sharp for a child. You remind me of my…" Solomon stopped mid-sentence as a small girl ran out in front of them chasing a ball. Yami looked around. There were people here? As far as he could see, they were far from a city or town.

The little girl walked up to him and Yamis' jaw dropped. She had red ears and a fox's tail. "Hi. My name is Alapa. What is yours?" Yami never had a chance to respond before a woman with the same ears and tail ran to the girl and picked her up. The woman gave Yami a terrified look and then ran off.

Yami really was getting tired of being confused. He watched as the woman ran toward a nearby tree, grabbed a large knot and a door swung open. Yami looked around franticly and finally noticed all the strange openings in the trees, windows. Terrified faces peaking out. There was a whole community here.

Solomon sighed and shook his head as he continued to lead Yami through the forest city. They soon came to a tree that put all the others to shame. It was obviously ancient and it rose above all the others. The doors in to this tree were not hidden like the others, but large and imposing.

The doors opened on there own for them and closed on their own as well.

Yami looked all around and marveled at the sight. The tree seemed to pulse with an unknown force and pull Yami through. The place quiet, save for the sound of running water. A small stream ran through the tree. They climbed a winding staircase that seemed to be made from the tree itself. At the top was another set of imposing doors. These ones, Solomon had to push open.

The doors slammed shut behind them and Solomon walked forward. Yami was to stunned to move. They were at the top of the tree and were over looking the entire forest. The sound of someone clearing their voice finally got Yamis' attention. He whirled around and looked above the doors. There sat a group of nine people, Solomon among them.

The man in the middle spoke. "So, you are the human?" Yami wasn't sure if this was a rhetorical question, or if he was expected to answer. "Why did you remove his blind fold, Solomon? He is a danger to us like this." Yami scowled. He didn't like this guy already.

"He is not some savage. Humans, although slightly unstable, have shown to have phenomenal reasoning abilities. I am certain he will only defend himself if he deems it necessary. Besides, from what I have heard from him, he doesn't even know how to use the power he has. The Binding Charm was a fluke." Solomon gave Yami a quick wink.

"Is this true, boy?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about. Perhaps you could explain it to me. Then I will think about answering your questions."

This made the man frown. "I would suggest you hold you tongue in my presence. I have the authority to kill you or let you live. Although I'm leaning toward the latter, you had better convince me other wise if you want to continue living."

"My servants have probably already realized that I'm gone. My parents will be notified soon. I don't think you are in any position to make threats."

This made the man smirk at him. "Oh, don't you worry about that. I have already sent our people to modify your servant's memories. As of now, they think you are at a friend's house. Enough playing. Tell me how you opened this book." He held up The Magicians Guide for Yami to see.

His scowl deepened. Yami was sick and tired of not understanding what was going on. He didn't understand what this guy meant. "I don't know."

"Well, we will see about that." Suddenly a group of people surrounded Yami and grabbed a hold of him. They began chanting in a strange, but familiar language. There was a blinding flash of light and then Yami was overwhelmed with images.

-oOOo-

Oh no! Will Yami be ok! Haha. I'm not telling. You will just have to wait for the next chapter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, and read this. You guys give me the determination to keep writing. You are the greatest! (Yes, I mean you! You right there, in your chair, sitting at your computer. You are awesome!)


	5. Truth Revealed

AHH! So much writing…. So little time! I've been so busy with school lately! And I'm applying for jobs. Ugh. Life just can't seem to give me a break. _

Thanks to the Reviewers: s2Teennovelist, SkaterGirl246, Monkey Girl xD

A Fairy Tale

Truth Revealed

Yami felt like he was falling. A multitude of colors swirled around him in a vortex like pattern. 'Is this a dream? It must be a dream. This whole mess doesn't make sense, just like a dream. I'm going to wake up any.' Yami yelped as his body was thrown back and he landed hard on his ass.

He sat up fast, but instantly regretted it. His vision was spinning and he felt as if he was going to be sick. When he was finally able to get his bearings, he still wasn't home, in his warm bed like he had been hoping. Everyone was looking at him with mixed expressions, although most looked surprised. The man in the middle, Yami assumed this was 'king Nazeal', was staring intently at him. "This is an unforeseen turn of events. I need more information before I make my judgment."

Yami was sick and tire of not being told what was happening. "What the hell was that! Who are you? And why the fuck am I here! I want some answers!" Yami was furious and he was determined to make these weirdos tell him what was going on.

The king gave him a stern look. "Hold your tongue, boy. You might not know what you've gotten yourself into, but I still don't trust you. For all we know you could betray us to the humans. And I can't have that."

"What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean 'human'? You ARE human!"

The king chuckled. "Far from it, boy."

Everyone looked when someone came rushing through the door and up to the king. "My Lord. The dragon child requests an audience with you. Shall I turn him away?"

"No. I will meet with him. If he is here then it must be something important. Solomon, take the human child with you and keep an eye on him. Tell him only what he needs to know. I will make my judgment after I see the dragon child."

Solomon left with Yami and led him through the way they had come. Yami was quite for a moment, hoping the old man would start. "Ok. So what did you all do to me just a few minutes ago?"

Solomon looked back at him. "You aren't going to ask why you are here, or why we don't call ourselves humans?"

"I'm sure you will tell me in time. But I am concerned you might have poisoned me or something."

Solomon laughed. "Oh no. You are to valuable and rare for us to have poisoned you."

Yami scowled. "When what did you do?"

"We cast a powerful spell to allow us to see into your mind, temporarily of course."

Yami froze. "That isn't possible."

Solomon turned around and looked him square in the eyes. "There are many things you are ignorant about, but I think you are talented. I promise I will explain in great detail once we arrive at my home. Until then, try to open you mind. Don't be so closed to things you don't yet understand." Yami gave a slow nod, feeling like he was falling apart. Everything he had ever known and been taught was slowly being crushed. Leaving him flailing, with nothing to hold onto.

He followed the old man through the forest as if he were in a daze. He didn't even notice that everyone they passed where watching him as if he were a dangerous animal.

'Could they really have cast a spell? That doesn't make sense, but it would explain what I did last night…" Yami had been trying to not think about last night. He didn't want to believe that he had cast a binding charm on that intruder, or that the same spell had been used on him.

Yami noticed that Solomon had his fathers book under his arm. He had this strange feeling of wanting to grab it from him. Yami grabbed his wrist and looked away, meeting the eyes of that same little girl from before. She came up to him.

"Mama says your dangerous. But I like you. You look like the grandson of the elder, who always plays with me." Her tail twitched with happiness and she beamed at him. "Would you like to play with me to?"

Solomon patted the girl on the head. "Not now, Alapa. Perhaps Yami will play with you later. We are busy right now. Why don't you go find Yugi? I'm sure he would be delighted to keep you company."

She pouted. "Ok, Elder. But where is Yugi? I haven't see him all day."

"I bet he is at the river, with his friends. When you see him, tell him I want him home early, we have a guest and I have something important for him to do." The little girl nodded and ran off, disappearing among the trees.

Yami and Solomon continued until they came to a tree with a yard sectioned of by a makeshift, wooden fence.

Solomon opened the wooden door and entered the tree, but Yami stayed outside, not entirely sure he should follow the old man.

Solomon poked his head outside. "Well come on inside, I'm not going to tell you anything if you just keep standing out there like a fool." And went right back in.

Yami scowled, but finally followed Solomon inside. The old mans home was small and cozy feeling. The entire first floor was one room, with a staircase leading upward.

He motioned for Yami to sit at the kitchen table. "You haven't eaten since last night and it's past noon now. You must be starving."

"No, thank you. I'm not hun," His stomach decided to make it's self known at that time, making Yami turn bright red.

"I think your stomach says otherwise. Eat." The old man placed a wooden place with an assortment of fruits and vegetables in front of Yami.

Solomon sat across from Yami and watched him pick at the food. "It's not poisoned, if that's what your thinking."

"There is no harm in being careful."

Solomon sighed. "I understand not trusting the elves, but I wish you would at least trust me."

"I might trust you. If I knew why I am here and what is going on."

"I suppose I might as well tell you now. The sooner you know the better you can prepare yourself." Yami looked up, giving Solomon his full attention. The old man laid the book down between them on the table. "I assume you know that this is?"

Yami scowled. He knew the answer the old man was looking for, but he didn't want to say it, instead he just nodded.

Solomon smiled. "This is a book that was created with the intent to teach humans magic. It was probably created around 800 years ago, but it could be older. The man you met with just a short while ago is the Elven king, Nazeal. You see, hundreds of years ago humans lived in harmony with other intelligent races, like the elves. They were taught magic and how to control it along side elves, fairies, and other races. But many powerful, human mages wanted more power and decided to try and take that power from the peoples they lived among. They slaughtered the other races, and each other, in their pursuit for power, so the races banded together to try and decide how to put a stop to the murders. I was decided that we would take all books about magic and hide them away in attempt to keep anymore human mages from being trained. They would also go into hiding and just allow the mages to kill each other. Luckily the plan worked and the human mages killed each other off and by the time the other races decided it was safe to return, the humans had forgotten all about magic and the powers they once had."

Yami frowned when Solomon stopped. "Well what does this have to do with me?"

"The races had missed one book. They hadn't even realized their mistake until it was to late. We have been searching for it, until now. We discovered the book was in your house and planed to steal it. And I'm sure you know the rest."

"I still don't understand why I was brought here." Yami had decided this old man, and everyone else here for that matter, was mental. Magic couldn't exist. It didn't make sense.

"Well we would just have left you, but you cast a spell on one of the elves sent to retrieve the book. The only humans that know of their magical ability are the descendants of the ancient mages, and they are all accounted for. How you can use magic is beyond us."

"I didn't use magic!"

"Yes you did. You cast a binding spell."

"Magic doesn't exist!"

Solomon scowled. He was determined that Yami see the truth. And he had a way of proving it to him.

-oOOo-

This took me longer then expected. Probably because I changed some things and even added the faintest hint of a plot, But I don't think anyone will be able to guess what that was.

Ah! Yami reminds me of Seto right now, with the whole 'Magic isn't real!'. Oh well. That won't last much longer anyway!


	6. Stubborn Yami

Omg I just found an amazing song to go along with this story, and I had all these amazing scenes playing in my head while listening to it for the first time….. But I suck at drawing and therefore, unable to share any of these amazing scenes with all of you ;_; If you want to listen to the song it is 'Ever Ever After', by Carrie Underwood.

Thanks to the reviewers: s2Teennovelist, Monkey Girl xD, SkaterGirl246

A Fairy Tale

Stubborn Yami

Solomon shook his head at the teen before him. How could someone who was obviously very intelligent not see what was right in front of him? Solomon was determined to make Yami see sense, whether he liked it or not.

The old man grinned when the front door opened and in walked his grandson. Yami looked up and his jaw hit the floor. This boy looked almost identical to him, except for a few minor differences.

Solomon stood. "Yugi! Where have you been all morning?"

Yamis look alike laughed a little. "Sorry, Grandpa. Ryou found a phoenix egg and we were taking care of it." The old man gave his grandson a warm smile.

"That's my boy. Phoenixes are very rare now a days. You boys make sure to keep that egg nice and warm. It would be nice if it hatched."

Yugi grinned at his grandfather and then noticed Yami. His face changed from happy to curious in an instant. "Who is this?"

Solomon smiled. "This is Yami. Yami this is my grandson, Yugi." Yugi looked confused for a moment before he gasped and launched himself at the unsuspecting human. Yami fell out of his chair, even though the smaller boy stopped short of tackling him. Yugi leaned over and pressed his nose against Yamis. "WOW. I've never met a human before. You must be the one King Nazeal had brought here."

Yamis face turned pink from the close proximity of the other male. HE pushed Yugi back a bit. "What in the world was that for! You almost tackled me!"

It was now Yugis turn to blush and he took a step back, giving the other male room to stand. "Sorry. I'm just really excited to meet a human. I've heard a lot of stories and seen pictures in books, but I've never seen one up close before."

"Yami looked confused. "What are you…?" But Solomon cut him off.

"Yami is the reason I wanted you home early. I want you to show him around and answer any questions he might have. I have a meeting to go to concerning Yami, but I think it would be better if he got to know this place. Besides, it will be easier to speak with the elf king with out a human there."

"Ok, Grandpa! Ill be sure to give him a complete tour!"

"HOLD IT!" They both turned to the now fuming Yami. "Old man, you tell me all this nonsense about magic and expect me to just believe it, and then you just hand me off to you grandson while you go decide my fate! I don't think so!"

Solomon laughed. "Keep your pants on, kid. You don't have much of a choice in the matter. You are still bound, are you not?" Yami was about to answer no when his legs were suddenly forced together and he crashed to the ground. "That's what I thought. If you want to be free I suggest you do as I say for now. Of course, I could always just leave you on the floor. You might make a good rug." Solomon laughed and Yugi gasped and helped Yami sit up.

"Are you ok?"

Yami pushed him away. "I don't need your help!" Yugi frowned but helped him stand anyway. Yami scowled at Solomon. "Fine. But don't expect me to believe that ridiculous story." Solomon just chuckled at Yami and left.

Yugi gave the human a smile. "Come on. I'll introduce you to my friends."

Yami groaned, but followed the small boy anyway. They left the house and traveled through what Yami now realized was a small village. The human boy felt on edge, everyone in the village was watching his every move. Yami, in a desperate attempt to get his mind off all the staring, decide to ask Yugi a few questions.

"So, what's all this talk about an 'elf king'?" Yugi looked up at him.

"What do you men? He's just the king of the elves."

Yami sighed. "What do you mean by elves? Short little people with pointy ears that make toys?"

Yugi doubled over with laughter. "No, silly. Is that what humans think of elves?"

"Sort of."

Yugi giggled some more and Yami noticed that the trees had become smaller, they had left the village. "Elves are pretty tall. They are a lot like human… well some of them. There are many kinds of elves. I've only ever met a few kinds of elves myself."

"Are you an elf to, then?"

Yugi laughed again. "No way. I'm defiantly not tall enough to be an elf! I'm a fairy."

Yami stopped and gave Yugi a strange look. "You're kidding."

"Nope."

"I though fairies were tiny women with butterfly wings."

Now it was Yugis turn to give Yami a strange look. "Humans really have weird ideas. If we were all women, how would we reproduce?"

Yami shrugged. "I have no idea. Mythical creatures aren't my strong suit."

"Really?"

"No. So are your friends fairies to?"

"No, but my best friend is half fairy and half Lythari.(1)" Yugi gave the human a grin. "So yes, fairies can reproduce with other races."

"You read my mind. What about your other friends?"

"Well Ryou is a nymph and Marik is an elf."

"A nymph? I'm assuming that what I know about nymphs are also wrong."

Yugi laughed. "Maybe. Nymphs are people who live in trees. They can never go very far from their tree, they will die if they are separated from their tree for to long."

Yami nodded. "Well, from what I know, that is pretty accurate to what humans believe, not that I'm believing any of this."

"That may be, but I think my friends and I will change your mind."

Yami hmphed and looked away from the smaller boy but when he looked back at him, Yugi had disappeared. Yami looked all around. Yugi had been standing next to him just a minute ago! He froze. What if Yugi had just left him out here? He had no idea where he was and no way to get help from civilization. Yami yelped when the bushed in front of him rustled.

Yugi poked his head from the bushes and smiled. "Come on. The forest is dangerous for outsiders." Yami scowled and followed Yugi into a large clearing.

-oOOo-

(1) – A Lythari is a kind of elf that can turn into a wolf at will. They are not like werewolves because Lythari keep their mind and sense when they transform, but many elves and other races consider them to be lower creatures.

Gah! It took me long enough to update. . And I'm sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer! AND! Next chapter I'm finally going to introduce Yugi's friends!


	7. Crumbling World

Last chapter was short, but this one will be longer. Will Yami finally believe in magic! Only one way to find out!

Thanks to the reviewers: s2Teennovelist, Monkey Girl xD, SkaterGirl246

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!

A Fairy Tale

Crumbling World

"Come on. The forest is dangerous for outsiders." Yami scowled and followed Yugi into a large clearing.

The clearing was just as beautiful and surreal as the village they had just left. A babbling brook at on end and large trees on the other. Next to the brook was a relatively normal sized oak, but the area around the tree had obviously been kept nice and neat. A make-shift wooden fence made a small yard and the surrounding flowers were in full bloom. Two boys sat on logs around a small fire pit, poking something with in the fire with large sticks.

Yugi left Yami at the edge of the trees and rushed to the boys. "Joey, Marik, How is the egg doing?"

They both looked up. One with dirty blond hair and wearing only a pair of brown trousers. The other with long sandy hair and a cream tunic and pants. They both shrugged at Yugis question and focused on Yami. "Who is he?" Asked one of them.

Yugi grinned and motioned for Yami to come closer. "It's Yami. He is the human that the elves brought here."

The two boys gasped and jumped from their seats. "No way! Why is he with you?" The blond asked.

Yugi continued to grin as Yami stepped forward. "Well, Grandpa IS the village elder."

"We know that. But why isn't he with King Nazeal?" The other asked.

Yugi shrugged. "I'm not sure. Grandpa said something about talking to the king with out a human there would be easier. I think…" Yugi grabbed Yamis arm and pulled him toward the fire. "Come on. Sit. They don't bite! Well, maybe Joey."

"HEY! I don't bite!" Yelled Joey. Causing Yugi and the other boy to laugh.

Yami had been watching the interactions carefully, but they all seemed very human. He had figured they would act weird, but so far nothing strange had happened. "So, these are your friends?"

"Yup! This is Joey, and Marik." He pointed to each of them in turn. "I was telling Yami about you guys on the way here."

"Didn't you mention someone else?"

Yugi was confused for a moment. "Hmm… Oh ya, Ryou! Where is he, anyway?"

Joey pointed toward the tree. "In his tree. He said somethin' about asking the trees for more info' on the egg."

Yami snorted. People couldn't communicate with trees.

"What's his problem?" Asked Marik.

Yugi sighed. "Yami doesn't believe we aren't human…"

"Wha!"

Yami hmphed and looked toward the tree, only to gasp in surprise. It looked like a person was growing from the tree. Only the face was visible at first, but soon the bark seemed to take the complete shape of a person. Only when the shape began to move did Yami begin to become freaked out. The bark person seemed to step out of the tree and the bark fell away to reveal a boy with long white hair.

"Sorry it took me so long, guys. The trees in the part of the forest that the egg was found are very old. It took me forever just to wake them up! Oh, Who is this?"

Yamis jaw dropped. He had just witnessed a person WALKING out of a tree. Ryou ran his fingers thought his hair, picking out stray pieces of bark. He walked toward Yami and held out his hand. "I'm Ryou. From the look of it, you must be a human. It's been a long time since a human has come here. It's an honor to meet you."

Yami was frozen at first, but he soon regained use of his limbs and flung his self away from Ryou. His was getting a little to freaky for his liking.

Ryou blinked in confusion. "Is something wrong? You look a little pale…"

"I'm fine! Just stay away from me!" Yami continued to back away from Ryou.

The boy took a step forward with his hand out. Yami backed up again, only to catch his foot on a root and stumble backwards. Yami tried to use his hands to stop the fall, but landed a little to close to the fire they had gathered around. He yelped in pain as the hot flames licked the skin on his palms. He pushed himself away from the fire and looked at his hands. They were already becoming red and blistered. He gritted his teeth against the hot pain.

Everyone was gathered around him in an instant. "Are you alright?" Yugi asked.

Ryou knelt next to Yami and examined the burns. "That looks bad. I better get you fixed up. Sorry I scared you. This whole magic thing can be very overwhelming." Yami looked up, but Ryous doe-like eyes were fixed on his burns. "I think I can handle this." Yami gasped and looked at his hands.

Ryous own hands were glowing with a soft, green light. He placed them over Yamis, transferring the light to the burns, which seemed to heal before his eyes. The redness faded and the blisters went down until Yamis hands looked as if they had never been burned.

Yami gasped once the healing was done and rubbed his hands. They still tingled from being burned, but they seemed to be as good as new!

"How did you..?"

"Magic."

Yami looked down again. Not believing his eyes.

"Ryou is renown for being a good healer. Grandpa says he is the best in the village." Ryou blushed and stood.

"The elder gives me to much credit. I just do what I can."

Yugi and Joey helped Yami sit back down, away from the fire. The human was to lost in his own thoughts to even notice being moved.

'I just don't get it! Magic can't be real… Can it? OF course not!... But… Then… How do I explain this? Burns like that just don't heal that fast on their own. Especially with out scaring! Besides that, he came out of a tree! I though Yugi was just making it up when he said Ryou was a nymph! I guess that would also explain last…' He clenched his eyes shut. Yami had been trying to NOT think about last night. He didn't want to come to term with the fact that he might indeed be magical, but what other choice did he have? He looked at his hands once again as his entire world was about to crumble around him. "Thank you, Ryou." He looked up. "So, Yugi, if you are a fairy, where are you wings?"

-oOOo-

UGH! This one is short to! _ Geez. I could have combined this chapter and the last one! _

Oh well. Well, it might not be obvious, but Yami is finally coming to terms with the whole magic thing, poor guy. I would feel sorry for him if I wasn't the one writing. :D


	8. Belief

I'm finally getting over my cold! XD Hopefully now that my head is less stuffy I will have room to think about my writing!

Thanks to the reviewers: Monkey Girl xD, SkaterGirl246, s2Teennovelist

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!

A Fairy Tale

Belief

Yami looked up. "So, Yugi, if you are a fairy, where are you wings?"

The smaller boy looked at Yami, a little confused. "My wings?"

"Yeah, fairies have wings, don't they? Or is that another thing that humans got wrong?"

Yugi beamed. "You mean you believe me!"

Yami groaned silently. "I guess….."

Yugi jumped up and down. "Yay! He believes me!" Yugi ran and tackled Yami into a hug. "Thank you." He whispered.

Yami's face turned bright red. "Umm…" He didn't know what to say.

The fairy pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I'm happy that you believe me."

Yami's blush deepened and he pushed Yugi away. "Ever heard of personal space?"

Yugi moved away and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. I'm just really happy that you finally believe me."

"Don't think this changes anything, I'm still skeptical…"

Yugi pouted. "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair."

Yugi sighed. "You're not a very nice person."

"Listen. I'm sorry, but you wouldn't be in a very good mood either if you had been kidnapped from your home and thrown into something that contradicts everything you have ever been told."

Up until now Yugi's friends had been quietly watching the exchange. Marik and Joey were still weary of this human, but Joey decided he had been quiet long enough. "What are you talking about?"

Yami looked up, he had almost forgotten there were other around. "Well, yesterday I found an strange book in my fathers study. Apparently it is a spell book that wasn't taken when your people decided humans were to dangerous. Last night two people broke into my house and I guess I used a spell on one of them and they brought me here."

"What! You cast a spell with out any training!" Marik cried.

The human shrugged. "I guess. Is that a bad thing?"

"No. Its just unheard of." Said Ryou. "Most humans need proper training to cast even the most basic spells. There have only been two or three recorded humans that could cast magic with out being trained."

Marik started laughing. "I almost feel sorry for you! Nazeal doesn't like humans, and I'm sure he's completely freaked out about this! This is great!"

"Marik!" Yugi scolded. "You should give the elf king more respect!"

"I know. I know."

Yugi sighed. "He'd have your head if he knew how you talk about him."

Marik laughed. "So? Anyway, what are you doing here with Yugi? I figured Nazeal would have you locked up, or erase your memory."

Yami shrugged. "I don't know. Yugi's grandfather told me to go with him. I believe he said something about talking with this 'elf king'."

"Indeed I did say that. I'm glad you were listening!" Everyone looked up to see Yugis grandfather, and a few others, just at the edge of the clearing. Solomon walked up to Yami and put a hand on his shoulder. "And from what I here, you have finally accepted what I was trying to tell you earlier."

Yami hmphed. "I suppose I now believe you, but that doesn't mean I accept anything!"

Solomon chucked. "Of course."

"Grandpa, what are you doing here? I thought you were meeting with King Nazeal." Asked Yugi.

"I was. We have come to a decision regarding what we will do with Yami."

"With out my input at all, of course." Yami scoffed and crossed his arms.

Solomon sighed. "You know, I was under the impression that most humans would jump at the chance to learn magic and be apart of a world this is thought to be nothing but myth."

"You're going to teach me?" Yami hadn't thought about that possibility. His curiosity was over-ridding his logical thinking. School wasn't interesting anymore and he had already mastered multiple forms of martial arts. Perhaps magic could be a new challenge?

"Yes. Although it took much persuasion to get King Nazeal to accept it. He is still very leery of you, but I think you have potential."

Yami smirked. "I guess learning magic couldn't be that bad."

-oOOo-

Well Yami is finally seeing sense! Next chapter should be interesting!


	9. Gotta Start Somewhere

I'm glad that I'm on spring break, I can finally get some writing done! _

Thanks to the reviewers: Monkey Girl xD, s2Teennovelist, SkaterGirl246

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!

A Fairy Tale

Gotta Start Somewhere

Yami smirked. "I guess learning magic couldn't be that bad."

Solomon grinned. "I hoped you would say that. But before we go back to my home, I would like to see this phoenix egg that Ryou found." The old man knelt before the fire. "Hmm. The temperature seems right. Come here, Yami. It would do no good for me to teach you how to use magic if I didn't teach you about magical creatures. I might as well start with phoenixes."

Yami nodded and cautiously knelt before the fire, next to Solomon. The burn was still quite fresh in his mind and he had no intentions of repeating the incident.

"Phoenixes are rare and elusive birds. They were hunted to near extinction during the time of the human mages, for their magical properties. In fact, we thought only two survived."

"Hunted?" Yami asked. "From what I've heard, phoenixes are immortal birds."

Solomon nodded. "They are, for the most part, but if their dieing flames are put out before they can be resurrected, they will die permanently . Humans, and other races, liked to use their feathers for magical devices. Dwarves in particular like to light the feathers on fire and put them in lanterns as a light source. The feathers will burn forever if the flame is not extinguished."

"So they would kill them just to use the feathers? That seems a bit extreme, and ridiculous."

"Well there were other reasons. Some of the most powerful mages were able to bond with the birds and had them as familiars. Any mage can acquire a familiar, but only the most gifted and powerful can control a magical creature like a phoenix. Also, having a magical familiar can boost you magical potential. Phoenixes and dragons would boost it the most, but dragons are quite dangerous, so many mages went with the easier route."

"So, your saying that the mages killed off phoenixes so that they couldn't boost another mages power?" Asked Yami.

Solomon sighed. "Yes. It is sad, but that is what happened. The only two phoenixes we know of won't even go anywhere near anyone, because of this very reason. They are very intelligent, on par with elves and dragons and they have long memories. The two birds remember being hunted and hurt by humans and, therefore, refuse to have anything to do with other intelligent races."

"Elves and dragons? What about humans?"

The old man laughed. "Humans are smart, but no where near as crafty as an elf, or as witty as a dragon. But humans aren't dumb, like trolls." Everyone around Yami laughed, but the human just stared at the large egg in the fire. It was sad that he would probably never see an actual phoenix, or a dragon for that matter.

Solomon stopped laughing when he noticed Yami's forlorn expression. He stood and put a hand on the boys shoulder, causing everyone to become quite as well. "Tell me what is troubling you."

"I suppose I fell bad for what my ancestors have done."

Solomon chuckled. "Do not concern yourself with the past. What happened, happened and there is nothing we can do but remember and learn from others mistakes. Your sympathy in this matter only confirms my choice to train you in the ways of magic."

Yami looked up. "It does?"

"Yes! You are the first step in reintegrating humans into magical society. You will be an ambassador. Although it is highly likely that only humans of later generations will truly be able to experience this, I have high hopes for you, Yami."

Yami looked into the fire once more. Could he really change the way humans have lived and thought for hundreds of years? It seemed very unlikely, but this old man acted as if it was very much possible. "I don't know if I can live up to your expectations."

"You don't have to live up to anything. Just be yourself and everything will work out. Come, I have a few people I would like to introduce you to."

-oOOo-

Sorry for the shortness, but I honestly couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter. It was mostly supposed to represent that there is more to magic then saying a few fancy words, sort of. Yami's 'education' will also deal with the different magical beings he will be around, such as fairy customs, the elven political system, and basic information on magical beasts/animals to name a few.

The next chapter should be longer!


	10. Getting Ready

I have decided to change Yami's last name from Atemu to Sennen. I have decided this because I just recently realized that it would be the cause of some confusion later on. Sorry for the mix up!

Thanks to the reviewers: Shadowe, Monkey Girl xD, Lia, atemues, s2Teennovelist, SkaterGirl246

A Fairy Tale

Getting Ready

Yami stood and followed Solomon toward the forest, but the old man stopped and turned around. "By the way, Marik, Nazeal is looking for you. I would suggest going to find out what he wants, I wouldn't want you go get into trouble." He gave Marik a stern look.

Marik sighed. "Where can I find him?"

"His chambers, I would assume. He should be getting ready to head back to the city."

The young elf mad a face. "He probably wants me to go back with him."

Yugi gasped. "You're leaving!"

Marik shrugged. "I guess."

Yugi pouted. "Aww. I thought you all were staying longer."

"Me to, but don't worry. I'll just come back tomorrow!"

"Are you sure he will let you?"

Marik snuck a glance at Yugi's grandfather, who was still watching. "I'm sure he won't mind… Anyway, I should probably go." He stood and came over to Yami and Solomon. "I might as well follow you guys, I assume you're headed to the village?"

The old man nodded. "Yes, we are. Yugi? Are you staying here?"

"Yeah, I'm going to stay and help Ryou and Joey with the egg for now"

"Alright, just make sure you come home at dusk."

Yug nodded and waved as Solomon turned once more to leave and Yami followed him into the forest. That was when yami noticed that the other people who had been with Solomon earlier had disappeared.

"Where there not others with you earlier?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes! Nazeal sent a few elven archers with me, I'm afraid he still doesn't trust you, but elves are notorious for being weary of other races, so don't worry about it. They will warm up to you eventually."

Yami nodded and ducked under some low hanging branches. "Isn't Marik an elf? He doesn't seem to distrust me, I don't think."

The old fairy laughed. "Marik is a special case. He purposefully goes out of his way to not be a stereotypical elf. I suppose humans would call him a rebel."

Solomon let go of another low hanging branch and whacked Yami in the face. "Ow! What was that for!"

He glanced back at Yami as the human came stumbling from the trees. "I figured you would dodge or catch it, you seemed to be doing pretty good."

The poor human rubbed his sore nose. 'Why does everything have to happen to me!' "So you were doing that on purpose?"

"Yes."

"WHAT! Why!"

Solomon laughed at Yami's infuriated expression. "I was just testing you." He said and continued walking.

Yami stood there at the edge of the trees for a moment, completely caught off guard. "Testing me? For what?" But Solomon didn't seem to hear him.

"Are you coming or not? We don't have all day."

Yami grumbled an affirmative and followed after the old man, he might be involved in this whole 'magic' thing, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Solomon led him back to his home, this time Yami didn't hesitate to enter the house. "I thought you said you were going to introduce me to someone?"

Solomon nodded and began heat a pot of something over a fire. "Yes, I do have a few people I would like for you to meet, but that will come in time. I must first teach you their different customs before I can just send you off. Wouldn't want you to offend anyone."

Yami sat in the seat he had before and watched the old man in confusion. "I'm not following."

"Part of your magical training will be in dealing with the different magical races, and I want you to spend time with them as well, but before I can send you off to meet dwarves or hunt with centaurs, I must teach you about their different customs and how to deal with them. It wouldn't do to have you killed by a goblin just because you don't know that they think a normal handshake is a threat on their life." Solomon placed a small cup in front of the human and took the seat opposite of him.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm afraid I'm not. Now drink, we have much to do."

Yami glanced at the cup before him. The liquid inside was murky and green. "What is this?"

"Tea."

"Doesn't look like any tea I've ever had…" He swished it round a little, it smelled strange to.

"I wouldn't think so. It's a special tea, made to help clear your mind."

"Clear my mind? Why would I need to do that?"

Solomon gave him a mysterious smile. "Because you think to much."

-oOOo-

Oh no! Is Solomon going to poison him! No, probably not.

I'm glad I figured out how to update, I was getting worried!


	11. Free Your Mind

Yes, I am finally going to get into Yami's magical training! Happy reading!

Thanks to the reviewers: Monkey Girl xD, Shadowe, s2Teennovelist, SkaterGirl246

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!

A Fairy Tale

Free Your Mind

Yami glanced at the cup before him. The liquid inside was murky and green. "What is this?"

"Tea."

"Doesn't look like any tea I've ever had…" He swished it round a little, it smelled strange to.

"I wouldn't think so. It's a special tea, made to help clear your mind."

"Clear my mind? Why would I need to do that?"

Solomon gave him a mysterious smile. "Because you think to much."

Yami looked at the old man, completely confused. "What?"

"You heard me. Drink."

Yami furrowed his brow and glanced into the cup once more. The second look didn't make the strange substance appear anymore appetizing. "Alright, but you better explain why I have to do this." He grumbled and took a small sip. Yami was surprised that in reality, the 'tea' wasn't half bad. It was like milk, but sweet.

Solomon laughed at the poor humans expression. "It's good, isn't it?" Yami nodded slowly. "Were you expecting it to be disgusting?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" He mumbled and took another drink.

Solomon noted that Yami's eyes were becoming unfocused and cloudy. "How do you feel?"

"Strange…" Yami frowned. "It's hard to think…"

"Good. Now follow me." Solomon stood from the table and made his way toward the stairs. "Come on now."

Yami nodded and began following the old man up the stairs with out complaint. As first he was confused as to why they were leaving the down stairs room, but before he could even begin contemplating the 'why' the question was chased from his head.

The second floor was a very small hallway with three doors along it and staircases at the opposite ends. Solomon bypassed the rooms and lead the human up another flight of stairs. The third and uppermost floor was one, circular room like the first floor. The walls rose up high and the tree canopy served as a roof. Mostly empty bookcases lined the walls and multiple desks with strange instruments and plants were scattered around the floor.

Solomon motioned for Yami to come to the center of the room and kneel. Yami sat with his hands folded in his lap and gave the old man a dazed look.

"Now listen, before the tea takes to much of a toll on your mind. Before I start teaching you spells and the like, you need to learn how to access and control your magical energy. For now, I just want you to become more in tune with that energy." Yami nodded slowly. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to concentrate. "Close your eyes and empty your mind. Think of nothing and feel yourself and your surroundings."

Yami closed his eyes and relaxed. It wasn't hard for him to clear his mind, the tea had done that for him. The human vaguely heard a door shut, but paid no attention to it. At first Yami just sat there, not really doing anything. He didn't really know what to do and it was impossible for him to form coherent thoughts.

A few minutes passed with nothing but the sound of his own breath. No. Wait. There was something else. With his eyes closed and his mind clear, Yami's other senses had become hyper-aware. He could hear the distant chirp of an unknown bird, the gentle rustle of the leaves, and even the quite creak of the tree he sat in. Yami took a deep breath and could smell even the smallest things. Like the fresh wood and the many herbs that were growing in this room. Yami could identify each and every individual smell with out even a though.

Yami was content to just sit there and feel at one with the nature around him. For a while his own consciousness couldn't even be considered separate from the forest. The human unfolded his hands and went to lean back on his palms.

Thump. Thump. Yami heard something, or was it felt? He still didn't have enough thought process to know, but it was there, like a heart beat, but deeper and stronger. The tree was alive with something, and that something made itself known to Yami as soon as his bare skin touched the wood floor. Sensations shot through his body with every 'thump', enveloping his entire being in a force so overpowering that it knocked the breath from his lungs.

Yami soon recovered from the initial shock and immersed himself in this new power. The more he relaxed into it, the more he came to know that, this power wasn't just the tree itself, but the entire forest. Every tree, every animal, and every living thing was connected, and he could feel it. Every being in the forest glowed behind his eyes lids, and their connection was like a white string holding it all together. All the fairies, elves, nymphs, every living creature was connected to the forest and to each other. But in the middle of it all was a lone light, connected to nothing.

The human was so immersed in the power of the forest that he had already lost all sense of self. His consciousness was no longer with his body, but with everything around him. He delved toward the lone light with no connection, for it felt so familiar…

He gasped as soon as he touched, for he had been thrown back in into his own body. The lone light was him. Yami leaned over and clutched his chest while panting. Sweat poured from his brow. His mind was still muddled, but much less so then before.

He didn't know how long he had been there, but it must have been a long time, for the room was much darker then before. Yami tried to stand, but he legs refused to work right. He swayed and tried to steady himself with his hands, but his arms gave out benieth him and Yami collapsed in exhaustion.

-oOOo-

Solomon was outside, tending his garden. He nodded to himself. The tomatoes would be rip soon. He wiped his brow on the back of his hand and looked up. The sun was setting. 'I should go check on Yami to see how he is doing.' He though and was about to go inside when his head shot toward the direction of the third floor room. Solomon's eyes widened. He hadn't expected Yami to get THAT far…

He rushed inside and up the stairs. Solomon flung open the door to the third room just in time to see Yami collapse on the floor. The old man tutted. "You, my boy, are more trouble then you are worth."

-oOOo-

I was really hard to write Yami's meditation, but I did it! I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter! :)


	12. Yugi

Thanks to the reviewers: s2Teennovelist, SkaterGirl246,

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!

A Fairy Tale

Yugi

Yami groaned as he awoke. His head was pounding and it felt like someone had shoved cotton in his mouth. He vaguely noticed the feel of sheets covering him and a soft pillow under his head. Perhaps it had all been a dream. Yeah, that sounded about right. He had just been dreaming about magic, and fairies, and things that didn't make sense.

The human slowly sat up and opened his eyes, despite feeling like someone had taken a sledgehammer to his cranium. Yami slowly glanced around the unfamiliar room. All hope of everything just being a dream falling fast. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. Yup, he STILL wasn't in his own room. Lovely.

It was just chance that Yami looked down and to his right. There, sitting in a chair and with his head laying on Yami's bed, was Yugi. The little fairy was fast asleep and had half his face buried in his arms.

Yami felt his face heat up. 'How long has he been there?' He wondered. Yami reached out tentatively and ran his hands through the smaller boys hair. It was soft beneath his fingers.

Yami froze when Yugi's eyes flittered open and he lifted his head, Yami's hand still present there. They stared at one another for a moment before Yugi got his bearings and launched himself at the unsuspecting human.

"Yami, you're awake! I was really worried about you!" The little fairy curled up in Yami's lap and clung to his neck. "I stayed here all night to make sure you were okay."

Yami was frozen in place. He wasn't use to such show of affection. "Oh, um… Thank you… I think…"

Yugi pulled back and looked in to Yami's eyes. "You're not hurt or anything, right?"

The humans eyes widened and his heart began to beat faster. Why was this little kid having such an affect on him? "Um. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I'm not hurt… My head hurts though. I'm kind of hungry to…"

"I'll get you something to eat!" Yugi cried as he jumped from Yami's lap and rushed toward the door. "I'll be right back!"

Yami sighed as he propped a pillow up and leaned back onto it. His headache was gradually subsiding, but was replaced with hunger. How long had it been since he had eaten? The human wasn't sure, but it was to long for his liking.

He closed his eyes and his thoughts soon drifted to Yugi, causing the poor human to turn red as a tomato. Yami growled as he ran his fingers through his hair and pulled. What was WRONG with him! Why was he reacting this way to some little boy? He pulled harder on his hair in an attempt to force the image of the cute, NO, little fairy out of his mind. Unfortunately the only thing he succeeded in doing was making his eyes water.

"Yami?" The human froze and slowly looked up. Yugi was standing beside his bed with a tray of something that smelled like heaven and a concerned look in his eyes. "Are you okay? I brought you some food…"

He quickly released his hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. Um… Thank you…" Yami said sheepishly and took the tray from Yugi.

Yami ate in silence, at least for a little while. He didn't really know what to say to the fairy next to him. He had never been good at small talk. To his relief, Yugi was the one who broke the silence.

"Does your head still hurt?"

"No. Not really…"

"That's good! Grandpa told me to make sure you were alright."

"Speaking of your grandfather, where is he? Is he home?"

"No… He isn't home." Yugi frowned and tapped his chin, thinking. "He didn't really say where he was going. But he IS the village elder. I would assume he's doing his elder stuff."

Yami smiled a little. "You don't know what his duty's are, do you?"

Yugi blushed. "No… Even though I'm supposed to take over for him when I'm older, I have no idea what being the elder entails. I know you're the villages protector, but not much beyond that…"

"You're taking over? What about your father?"

Yugi looked down and folded his hands. "Father died when I was really little, so did Mom."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

Yugi's head popped up and he gave Yami a big grin. "No worries! I was to young to remember them, so it's not like I can miss them or anything!"

Yami's heart sunk a little. Even though Yugi had a grin plastered to his face, he could tell it was forced. He hadn't meant to upset the poor kid. Yami decided to change the subject. "How old are you?" He asked as he reached to set the tray on the bed side table.

"Twenty-five!"

The tray clattered to the floor and Yami was looking at Yugi as if he had suddenly grew horns. "You're what!"

Yugi cocked his head to the side. "Twenty-five."

"Years?"

The fairy laughed. "Well yeah. What else would it be?"

Yami gaped at him like a fish out of water. "Your lying."

Yugi pouted, crossed his arms and turned his head away. "Nu-uh."

The human had to mentally slap himself to keep from thinking of how cute Yugi looked like that. What was wrong with him? He didn't think ANYONE was cute. Ever.

"That proves it right there! You can't be twenty-five."

"And why not?"

"Because… Because you just don't act like it!"

Yugi suddenly began to laugh. "You must be thinking in human terms. Fairies age much slower then humans, and we live longer to. In fact, Grandpa is about five-hundred, be he claims he's lost track."

"Oh." Was all Yami could muster.

"I guess I would be considered about sixteen, in human terms."

Well that made a little bit more sense in Yami's head, but Yugi didn't really act like a teenager or look… He stopped that though. Hadn't Yugi said something about fairies being short? Yami sighed and rubbed his temples. "Well… What ever. Help me stand up. I'm tired of laying down."

-oOOo-

Alright. I'm coming close to finishing Split Souls. And I'm trying to figure out what to replace it with. I have two ideas, but I want your opinion! I have summaries of the two replacements on my profile, so give me feed back!


	13. Home Away From Home

Thanks to the reviewers: AnzuFan, Monkey Girl xD, SkaterGirl246, s2Teennovelist, Shadowe, Monkey Girl xD, Animecat1908

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!

A Fairy Tale

Home Away From Home

Yami sighed and rubbed his temples. "Well… What ever. Help me stand up. I'm tired of laying down." He slowly moved his body to a regular sitting position, with his legs hanging from the bed. Yugi reached out to help Yami, but he held up a hand. "Wait. Let me see if I can stand on my own first…"

Yugi nodded and moved back, but stayed close enough to catch Yami if he fell.

Yami took a deep breath and grabbed onto the bedside table for support as he slowly stood. His legs wobbled beneath him and refused to hold his weight. Yami sat back down. What was wrong with him? He tried again, with the same results.

"Would you like some help now?"

"No."

Yugi sighed and grabbed a hold of Yamis arm anyway and flung it over his neck. "Well to bad."

The human struggled at first, he wasn't very used to this kind of thing, but he soon just relaxed and allowed Yugi to guide him out of the room and down the stairs to the first floor.

Once down stairs, Yami quickly noticed that Solomon wasn't there and he faintly wondered where the old man had run off to. Yugi led him over to the table that was now piled with books and set him down. " Grandpa left you some reading material. I assume it has something to do with what he wants to teach you…"

Yami nodded and looked over the large, leather-bound tomes. He secretly hoped that Yugi's grandfather wasn't expecting him to read all of this in one sitting. Yami frowned and glanced a Yugi, who was now making something in a pot over a fire. "Yugi?"

The smaller boy didn't look up. "Yeah?"

"Why can I not stand up or walk?"

Yugi frowned. "Actually, I'm surprised that you can move at all."

Yami scowled. "Ok, but WHY?"

The fairy smiled. "Well, you tapped into the forests power yesterday."

"What does that have to do with anything? Isn't that what Solomon wanted me to do?"

Yugi scrunched up his face. "Yes and no. You see, Grandpa wasn't expecting you to get that far in your meditation and when mages, especially humans, tap into strong power before they are ready, it messes with the way their body works."

Yami's eyes grew wide. "Don't tell me I'm going to be stuck like this!"

Yugi laughed. "No, silly. Your body just needs to rest and you will be back to normal."

"And how long will this 'rest' take? I have school tomorrow, and speaking of school, how am I supposed to get home?"

"Well usually you need to rest for a few days…"

"WHAT!"

"Calm down, I wasn't finished. Since you are able to move most of your body now, I would assume you will be back to normal by the end of the day, but you will have to ask grandpa about getting home."

Yami groaned and slumped over the table. What in the world did he get himself into? He glanced at the books once more and grabbed the first one he saw. The front was covered in strange, glowing symbols. "Yugi, I can't. HOLY SHIT!" He yelped and dropped the book on the floor as the symbols started rearranging themselves all on their own.

Yugi rushed to Yami's side. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. But what the hell was that!"

They both looked up at the sound of laughter coming from somewhere nearby. Solomon was standing in the doorway. "Surprised?" He asked.

Yami glared at him. "Did you do that!" He snapped and pointed at the book on the ground.

The old fairy shook his head and grinned at Yami. "No. That book is infused with magic to detect and change itself to the language that the reader is most comfortable with. All but the oldest magic books do the same."

Yami stared, dumfounded, at Solomon as the old fairy picked up the book. "I'm never going to get use to this magic stuff."

The old fairy ruffed his hair. "Sure you will. It will just take time." He set the book down. "Now how are you feeling?"

"Oh, um. Fine really. It's hard to walk though…"

"Yes, well, you shouldn't be moving ANYTHING right now, let alone walking. You, young man, are an enigma the likes I have never seen before."

"Well I have always healed quickly…"

Solomon shook his head and took a seat. "This has nothing to do with physical healing. Although you recovery is remarkable, it, coupled with you being able to perform magic on your own, would lead me to assume that you have magical lineage."

Yami's eyes widened. "I do?"

The fairy shrugged. "I don't know for sure and it is very unlikely, but that is the only explanation that would even come close to making sense. I just don't know how you could possibly be descended from the magicians of old."

"Why not?"

"Well, we have kept a close eye their descendants, and they live in close-nit communities, and none of your other relatives have shown any signs of magic. It is quite the puzzle that could be revolutionary if it was solved."

"Oh. So, what's with all the books?"

"Homework."

"WHAT!"

Solomon laughed. "Calm yourself." He lifted a random tome from the many piles. "I just want you to read the first ten pages of this one by next week. I understand that you have a human school that you attend and that you can't be here all the time, so you will do reading assignments for me during the week and learn magic while you are here."

Yami relaxed. "So you DO have a plan to send me home."

"Of course! Although, if you had become an apprentice before the great war, you would have had to leave your family and live with your teacher for the first ten years of your training. You would also have started your apprenticeship around the age of eight or so. Obviously the circumstances are very different now."

"Wow. This magic thing really takes up your life, huh?

The old fairy chuckled. "It is a life long occupation, Yami."

"So… If I'm your 'apprentice', am I supposed to call you master or something?"

"What? Heavens, no! Solomon, or Grandpa is fine. I want you to feel at home here. Besides, I'm already thinking of you as a second grandson, and I'm sure Yugi would like the extra help with his chores."

Yami groaned inwardly. He had never had to do real chores before. 'What have a gotten myself into?'

-oOOo-

Well I got the 'unlucky' chapter 13 out of the way! I had major writers block on this chapter, but now it will be smooth sailing for a while!


	14. Something's Not Quite Right

I have changed the story title! Mostly to keep it from getting confused with my other story, A Modern Fairytale.

Thanks to the reviewers: Monkey Girl xD, s2Teennovelist, Leo112, SkaterGirl246,

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!

Ever After

Something's Not Quite Right

Yami made faces at himself in his mirror. He LOOKED like his usual self, but it was still hard to go from magic and fairy tales, to a regular life. He wondered how the heroes in video games did it. 'How they could go from saving the world and protecting the princess one day to acting as if it had never happened the next?' He shook his head in an attempt to shoo the thought away. 'I can't think like that. My life here doesn't need to have anything to do with all this magic stuff. They will stay separated, thank you very much!'

The human sighed and pulled a green and brown stone from his pocket. It fit just in the palm of his hand and he ran his thumb over the smooth surface. Solomon had given Yami the stone in order for the human to come and go between their forest and his home at will. All he had to do was say 'me paírnei ekeí' (1) and name of the place he wanted to go and the stone would teleport him there. The old man had explained to him that the stone would only take him somewhere if the 'essence' of that place was magically infused into the stone. He hmphed and dropped the stone back into his pocket. He would deal with that later.

Yami grabbed his leather backpack and swung it over his shoulder as he left his room.

The house was quiet this time of day, but Yami didn't mind. He really enjoyed the peaceful silence that would soon be lifted by the hustle and bustle of the days activities. At least, he usually liked the silence. Yami shifted his backpack. Something seemed off. It had been ever since he had returned yesterday evening.

As soon as Yami had returned home it felt as is a great weight had been lifted off of him… but not in a good way. He was unbalanced and it was hard to walk or breathe. The colors seemed to have dulled in the short time he was away. Even his mothers garden, which was usually alive and vibrant, seemed droopy and gray.

The young teen scowled as he shut the front door and heard it's automatic lock behind him. Being outside seemed to help, but something was still wrong. The only thing he could compare this sensation to was being underwater. All his senses seemed to be dulled and it was unnerving for the teen who was usually very alert.

Yami opened the gate with his pen code and thumb, which now seemed like a silly was to keep people out. They could just climb the fence after all. 'or teleport with magic…'

He chuckled to himself at the mental image of his father having a fit over the security system being compromised and his mother trying to no avail to calm him. Yami loved his parents, he really did, but the youth couldn't help but wonder if they were to extreme in their thinking.

Yami scratched his head as he stood outside the large gates and listened to his stomach growl. 'I probably should have had breakfast…' He checked his wallet. 'but I do have my debit card… Oh! I've never been to that café near the school, and it always smells so good to….' With his mind made-up, Yami headed for the café.

Said café, Rainy Tuesdays, was a popular before school hang out place for the teens in the area. Yami had never been to the café, mostly because he had a gourmet chef at home, and also because he was a bit of a loner.

In fact, Yami didn't have ANY friends, he never had. In elementary school the other kids had considered him strange and stuck up, which he had to admit he was (and still is), middle school was when the bullying had really started, leaving Yami with a very pessimistic view on people. Everything had evened out in high school, but it was hard to make friends when everyone put you on a pedestal for being wealthier then them, even if he was in a private school for the rich.

Yami stopped outside the café and blinked rapidly. The red brick building stood out in contrast to it's dull background. Everything around it was the same bland colors that Yami had been seeing since coming home, but the café itself was bright and almost glowing. Yami shook his head, trying to clear his mind. 'What in the world is going on! Maybe I should go home and say that I'm not feeling well until my senses are back to normal…'

"You ok, Hun?"

Yami looked up, surprised. Standing in the doorway was a voluptuous woman in a short, black miniskirt and a white button up that seemed a few sizes to small for her large chest. Her long blond hair fell in waves around her face. She sauntered over to where Yami was standing and pinched his cheek.

"You're in a daze there, Hun." She said and gave him a flirtatious wink. Yami quickly stepped back and rubbed his cheek as his face grew hot.

"U-uh…. I-I'm f-fine." The woman wasn't dull either. She seemed to shine brighter then building had.

"Well are you going to come in, or just stare at me?"

Yami's blush deepened and he followed her into the café. Inside was an even bigger sensory overload for Yami. The first thing that hit Yami was the smell, it was almost heavenly. The scent of fresh baked bread, pies, and cakes mixed with coffee was overwhelming, but what he saw was what really got to him.

The contrast of vapid and vivid made his head hurt. The building and waiters glowed next to the dull customers. Yami grabbed his head and plopped down in the closest chair. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he had a feeling it had something to do with magic.

-oOOo-

1. _me paírnei ekeí_ is Greek and what I got when I typed 'take me there' into Google translator.

Another hard to write chapter…. Sorry for the wait. I had major writers block and then I got grounded, but I'm now back in business!


	15. School Start

For those who haven't noticed, I changed the title from 'A Fairy Tale' to 'Ever After' in order to avoid confusion with my other story, 'A Modern Fairy Tale'.

Thanks to the reviewers: s2Teennovelist, Monkey Girl xD,

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!

Ever After

School Start

Mai Valentine watched the newest customer to Rainy Tuesdays with great interest. The poor teen obviously had no idea what was going on, which would be to her benefit.

"You sure you're ok, Hun? You don't look to good…"

He blinked up at her. "I-I'll be fine in a minute… Just hungry…"

She gave him a kind smile. He really was a sweet kid. "Well, that's why you're here, isn't it? We have a batch of cinnamon rolls, fresh out of the oven. Would you like one?"

Yami nodded to her slowly, just realizing that she was a waitress. "Yes. Thank you. And a mocha iced coffee, if you don't mind."

"Coming right up!" She said with a snap of her manicured fingers. Mia quickly made her way to the back of the café and yelled Yami's order to the chef. She grabbed a phone as she shut the door to the office. "Hey, you guys are going to LOVE this…"

Yami sighed and laid his head on his arms. His head ache was gradually diminishing, but he was still very hungry. 'I really should have just ate at home… This is what I get for diverting from my normal routine.'

"Hear you go, Hun. You feelin' any better?"

Yami slowly lifted his head and nodded. "I think so…"

She smiled at him. "Well that's good! Here you go." She placed a plate with the largest cinnamon roll Yami had ever seen in front of him. "Oh! I forgot that coffee! I'll be right back!"

Yami's mouth watered at the sight of his order. He quickly ripped off a piece of the roll and stuffed it in his mouth. He had already eaten half of the roll when Mai returned with his coffee.

"Geez, Kiddo, slow down. Don't want you to choke!"

Yami blushed and looked up from his breakfast. "Sorry…"

Mai laughed and set his coffee down. "No need to apologize. I just assume you're from that classy private school? Don't want some rich kids parents suing us."

Yami chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I go there."

"Well, take your time, Hun." Yami's face turned red when she threw another wink over her shoulder as she walked away.

Yami rubbed his face. With the combined efforts of the roll and coffee his headache was almost gone, but his vision was still messed up. The teen was beginning to suspect it had something to do with this magic nonsense he was caught up in.

Yami glanced around the small café and took note of quite a few familiar faces. In fact, most of the customers were kids from his school. It probably helped that Domino Private Academy was just around the corner.

Now that he finally had his head on straight, or as straight as it was going to get, Yami noticed the strange looks he was getting. It wasn't full on staring, most of the upper-class kids knew better, but he could still feel their eyes on him and hear his name being whispered. It unnerved him.

Yami finished the rest of his breakfast and quickly paid for the food at the counter. Once Yami was outside and away from the other kids, he felt much better. This magic thing was making him jumpy. He constantly felt as if the secret was out and everyone was trying to catch him in the act. Which, of course, was silly. He didn't even know how to cast a real spell, or how he did it the first time.

He glanced at his watch as he approached the school. 'Geez, I'm early. Still half an hour until class starts.' Yami shook his head as he stood on the sidewalk just before the entrance.

The school was fairly new and built like an American building. Bright red brick stacked two stories high with white framed windows, the academy wasn't like any other building in this part of town. It even had a tall tower at one corner with an analog clock at the very top. Of course, the clock was always about twenty minutes slow.

Yami slowly made his way toward the building and up the front stairs. He was glad his locker was near the front doors. Yami spun the lock and was surprised for a moment that that nothing fell out. Girls were almost always sending him love letters or little gifts to win his affections. He personally thought it was degrading too do such things.

With a shake of his head Yami shoved his backpack into the locker, leaving only his binder and math book free. Once he was done, Yami just stood there. What was he supposed to do NOW? All his homework was done and almost no one was here yet. Now Yami remembered why he never came to school early, there was nothing to do.

"I might as well go to class. It's not like I have anything better to do." Yami mumbled to himself and headed to his first hour class.

-oOOo-

Gasp! I've been gone soooo long! (sob) Sorry for being absent, but my life got pretty hectic with final exams, graduation, and my computer crashing/getting viruses five different times. -_- I have pretty much lost almost everything, so updates will be kind of slow until I get back in the groove of writing. ^_^'


	16. Not Alone

Thanks to the reviewers: SkaterGirl246, Spindlegal

Ever After

Not Alone

Domino Private Academy was basically a school for the rich, so it was very rare to have new students or to see an unfamiliar face.

Yami frowned at the rare sight of someone he didn't know in his classroom. It wasn't just that this person was unfamiliar, but that he was sitting in Yami's seat and was the most unkempt person Yami had ever had the misfortune to lay eyes on, not to mention that, just like at the café, this boy seemed much more vivid and bright then his surroundings. The spiky haired teen walked swiftly toward the new-comer and planted himself next to him. "Excuse me, I understand that you might be new, but we have assigned seating and this just happens to be MY seat. I would very much appreciate it if you moved."

The boy glanced in Yami's general direction, his long white hair obscuring most of his face, but Yami could have sworn it was Ryou, at least until he spoke. "I know who's seat it is." He now slid his feet of the desk and sat up and faced Yami fully. He looked him up and down and his scowl grew more intense with each sweep of his eyes. "Hmph. Not what I expected. Kinda shrimpy if you ask me."

"E-excuse me!" Yami sputtered, completely appalled and taken aback at the new students brashness.

Another voice butted in from behind the teen. "I agree. Doesn't look like he can hold his own at all."

Yami swirled around and jumped back in surprise. Another new person was standing right behind him and was way too close for comfort, not only that, but he also looked strikingly like Malik.

"I'll have you know that I have been studying martial art for years!"

The Ryou look-a-like hmphed. "Whatever. Let's go Marik. I've seen enough here." He headed for the door and his companion followed.

"Hey!" Yami called out. "What's your problem!"

Both boys stopped and the white haired male glanced back slightly. "My problem? My problem is that Old Man Solomon is an optimistic fool." And they left before Yami could process his words.

'How does he know Solomon? Could that mean he isn't human either?' Yami gasped at his own revelation and rushed toward the door. Only to find the halls slowly filling up and no new students in sight.

For the rest of the day Yami was a paranoid wreck. Constantly searching for those two boys. He was certain they had something to do with magic and he wanted to find out what. By the end of his last class Yami was exhausted and ready to just go home.

"Alright everyone! Don't forget about the paper due at the end of the week!" The teacher called out as class ended and students filed out.

Yami gathered his things and was headed for the door, but stopped in his tracks at the sight of the Malik look-a-like standing just across the hall, looking right at him. Their eyes met and the look-a-like gave a slight nod and headed left. Yami rushed out and fell into place beside him.

The boys were silent until they were outside and headed in the direction of Yamis home.

"So you're the one."

Yami frowned. "One what?"

"That Solomon is going to train. The first human magician in hundreds of years."

"I suppose so." Yami shrugged. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Marik." He answered.

Yami nodded slowly. "You're not human."

Marik nodded, but said nothing.

"Why did you and your friend approach me? And who is he?"

Marik chuckled. "I wouldn't call him my 'friend' exactly. But he is Bakura, we are more like….. partners. We approached you because you are a curiosity and we were bored."

"So let me get this straight. You tracked me down, dressed in my schools uniform, and trespassed on private property. Just because you were bored!"

Marik turned and gave an animal like grin. "Of course." The boys stopped as they came to the gate guarding the Sennen property. "Well, this is where I leave you. Tell Malik I say 'hello' when you see him." And Marik ran off down the street, leaving Yami as confused as ever.

-oOOo-

Ok, so long absence was long, I apologize! (Bows head in shame) But college has been really hectic and my love life finally took off. Those are my excuses and I'm sticking to them!


End file.
